


The Price of Arrogance

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex has always told Kara to be careful when going into situations, always check and never look blindly but she forgets that and her arrogance leads Kara into the gun sights of Dead-shot hired by Lillian Luthor.Now a heavy Price will be paid.





	The Price of Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the series is now up and running, I hope you enjoy it.

Kara landed on the balcony of Alex’s apartment, Alex was wrapped up tight in Kara’s cape still blushing at the memory of Kara tearing her jacket and top off in the alleyway, on any other day that might have turned her on but Alex knew that with the looming consequences of her changing time Kara was terrified of losing her.

Placing Alex down after carrying her into the apartment bridal style, Alex blushed and she motioned with her finger ‘just one minute’ before rushing into her bedroom to get a shirt, she still had Kara’s cape wrapped around her tight making Kara smile.

Soon Alex returned from the bedroom wearing a white shirt with 3 of the top buttons undone and she handed Kara the cape, Kara smiled and slowly took the cape before walking backwards nearly stumbling over the couch causing Alex to giggle at the blush forming on Kara’s cheeks and Kara took to the sky’s once again leaving behind a giggling Alex.

Winn was working late at the DEO when Kara walked in “Hey Winn, I need a favor” she said softly and he nodded to her with a smile “Sure” he replied and she handed him her designs “I need you to make this… for Alex” she said.

He looked at her designs before he grinned recognizing the design straight away, it was the suit that future Alex was wearing when she arrived, looking to Kara with a grin he nodded “I’ll get on it” he replied and she left the DEO.

It was 3 months later when he finally finished perfecting the suit for Kara, using the designs Kara made as well as friction proof materials that would withstand the high velocity speeds Alex would be running at.

Winn gave it to Kara and she headed off to the training room where Alex was right now, J’onn and Kara along with Jeremiah created a training circuit based on the same designs that Kara got from Cisco and Barry.

Kara walked into the room and smiled as Vasquez was monitoring the speed Alex was travelling at “How’s she doing?” Kara asked.

Vasquez smiled “She is doing great ma’am” she replied.

Kara watched Alex speeding around the circuit, blue lightning trailing behind her.

Looking to Vasquez with a smile “Can you give us some privacy please?” she asked.

Vasquez nodded her head “Sure” she replied and she left the room.

Kara hit the switch to activate the communicator in Alex’s ears “Ok Alex, you can stop… I have something to give you” Kara said softly and Alex sped to a stop in front of her.

“Hey Kara, what’s up?” she asked.

Kara grinned and handed Alex the box “I wanted to give you this” she replied.

Alex smiled softly “You shouldn’t have” she said softly as she began to undo the ribbon Kara had tied on the box and she pulled the lit off revealing the blue leather suit with a small gold lightning bolt emblem engraved on the left side of the chest.

Alex smiled more “The suit future me wore” she whispered.

Kara nodded her head “I designed it from memory, Winn made it and I may have had some input in making it too” she said.

Alex pulled her into a tight hug “I love it Kara… thank you” she whispered.

Kara wrapped her arms tight around Alex and held her close, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Their moment though was interrupted when J’onn came in “Supergirl, Agent Danvers… Silver Banshee and Livewire are attacking the people in the park” he informed them.

Kara looked to Alex and smiled “You ready?” she asked.

Alex smirked before speeding into her new blue leather suit and Kara smiled.

“Try and keep up Supergirl” Alex said before speeding off into the distance, Kara just laughed before flying off after Alex.

Banshee was screaming, glass was shattering mean whilst Livewire was throwing volts at innocent people.

Alex arrived and knocked both Livewire and Banshee on their backs, she felt proud… she was powerful and was fast enough to take on anything without Supergirl’s aid but unfortunately it was that arrogance that would cost her dearly because on the rooftop with a rifle… was Dead-shot hired by Lillian Luthor.

He was waiting for the real target.

Livewire and Banshee were just the diversion to draw out the real target… Supergirl.

Supergirl arrived and Alex looked to Kara with a smirk “Guess you were too slow Supergirl” Alex said.

“You were reckless, you told me to be careful and not rush into things but you just rushed into this without even thinking things through” Kara said, Alex just snorted in reply and it frustrated Kara that Alex would not listen to her “Damn it you’re not the 1st speedster they have faced, isn’t it funny that you knock them down so easily?... don’t you see that they lead us out here?” Kara’s questions were beginning to make sense.

Alex realized that it was too easy like Kara said, Alex’s arrogance made her rush into this and now a price was going to be paid… and it was a heavy one, Alex had no time to react though, she was the faster woman on this earth but she had not fully tapped into her full potential.

There was a loud gunshot and Alex looked to Kara who was staring at her with wide eyes, Alex looked to Kara’s hand which was on the ‘s’ symbol on her chest and blood was seeping through the fabric.

“No” Alex whispered shaking her head, her eyes were watering under the mask as Kara dropped to her knee’s, gasping for breath as the blood poured from under her hand.

Alex sped her way over to Kara and caught her just as she fell onto her back, Alex held a dying Kara in her arms “Oh god… I’m sorry… I am so sorry” she whimpered as Kara gasped for air.

Lifting Kara up into her arms she sped off into the distance, not caring that Livewire and Banshee had escaped.

Dead-shot smirked as he contacted Lillian Luthor “Target dealt with… my payment” he said and she transferred the payment into his account.

“Good, even if they do get the bullet out… the damage will have been done, Supergirl is no more” Lillian Luthor said before hanging up as Dead-shot unloaded his rifle.

The bullets were glowing and… Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :)


End file.
